How Can I Tell You, If I Can't Find The Words?
by Winter Witch
Summary: My First HP Fic! This is a H/Hr 'romance' basically, the basic they fall for each other and spill the beans! R/R Please! A better, longer H/Hr Romance will be coming soon, look out for it!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Ok! This is my FIRST piece on here, so I'd appreciate some reviews! This is a H/H fic, sorry everyone else! This is kind of fluffy, and I'm not sure how much of a supporting plot you'll find, this is basically me writing…that's all…  
  
How Can I Tell You…When I Can't Find The Words?  
  
Hermione propped her head up with her arm on the couch in the comfortable Gryffindor Common room. Green Welsh Dragons are a fairly common type of dragon… Hermione read, trying to absorb herself in the book, The Big Book of Dragons By Bertha Beedlewig.   
  
It's no use…I might as well try to find a dust ball fascinating, I just wish they would get up here! she thought, placing the book on a small table.   
  
Just then the portrait swung open and Harry and Ron bounded into the large, almost empty, room. "Harry! Er…and Ron!" Hermione said excitedly, blushing softly at the slip.   
  
"Hey Hermi!" Harry responded, he and Ron coming over and plopping down near her. Harry lifted Hermione's legs off of the couch and sat down at the opposite end, then set her legs down in his lap. "There! Now I've got a place to sit!" he laughed, then looked over at Hermione.   
  
Hermione sat up and blushed, her legs still sprawled over Harry's lap. "So what have you two been up to?" she asked, "Must have been awfully important…not to invite me along…" she faux sniffed, making her eyes wide and watery looking.   
  
"Oh, poor little Hermy-oh-ninny! Nothing up here to do besides…read! Oh, that's rather a departure for you, isn't it?" Ron joked, smoothing some of his brilliant red hair away from his face.   
  
"But that's simply dreadful, utterly awful! Oh wait, we've been trying to keep Moaning Myrtle from chucking a stall door at us, so I'd say you won out!" Harry said, tickling the bottoms of Hermione's stocking feet. "Does that tickle?" he asked devilishly, his green eyes flashing.  
  
Hermione squirmed and thought to herself, Ohhh…he looks great today…I can't believe he's not seeing anyone…err...at least I think he isn't… "Yes Harry, you know that tickles! Oh, by the way, that girl, Violet was asking about you…she said she wanted to ask you something personal…now, what's so personal about classes, I wonder?" Hermione said teasingly, looking perfectly innocent.   
  
"Nah, Harry'd never go for Violet, he's got his sights set on someone else, haven't ya, Harry!" Ron laughed, playfully kicking at Harry's leg. "Rumor has it she isn't exactly uninterested, either!"  
  
"Really?! She isn't? Who told you that!" Harry asked Ron excitedly, casting a swift glance at Hermione. Did she tell someone? Did Hermione tell Ron that she…no…she couldn't…not Hermione, Ron's yanking my chain…unless HE told HER! Harry thought anxiously, casting a knowing glance at Ron.  
  
"Oh, I can just tell, just the way she's been acting around you…" Ron said, grinning that goofy grin of his.   
  
"Who is she?" Hermione asked, her eyes losing a bit of their shine, worrying whether she's lost Harry to another girl before she even had him.   
  
"Oh, no one, I'm pretty sure RON here is just being a dolt…" Harry covered quickly, and turned to Hermione. "You want to go down to the Lake and see if we can see the Squid, or maybe the Mermaids?" Harry asked, rising to his feet, his invitation seemingly inviting Ron as well, though Ron went up to the Boy's Dormitory.   
  
"Sure!" Hermione agreed, and got to her feet, casting a glance at Ron's retreating back.   
  
A few minutes later Harry and Hermione reached the Lake, and sat under a large tree, side by side, as always.   
  
Should I do it? Should I just kiss him…let him know how I feel? But what about this girl? Me telling him shouldn't change things, should it? Of course it would… Hermione thought, and looked over at Harry nervously, and noticed he had been looking at her for the past few minutes. 


	2. How Can I Tell You, If I Can't Find The ...

Harry looked over at Hermione, his green eyes sparkling. "What, Hermi?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, let's say for a minute…purely hypothetical of course…that I were to have…a…let's call it a 'crush'…on a certain person…" she stammered, and continued, "How could I tell them without jeopardizing the relationship that he and I already have…" she blushed softly, her cheeks gaining a rose color.   
  
"Well, you could always wait for him to make the first move…" he said slyly, scooting in closer to her, and slipping his arm around her. "Or, if that's too painful, just tell him…he'd be bonkers not to feel the same way." Harry smiled, thinking *This is it! She DOES like me! I can't believe this is happening!*  
  
"Oh, really? I bet the girl Ron said you had your sights on likes you too, I mean, if she really knew you…or even if she just met you…you'd be impossible to stay away from" Hermione smiled, losing her conscious self, the part of her that kept her in check, always at the top of everything, always having to be the best, be perfect, be RIGHT. She placed her right hand on Harry's chest, her skin tingling where he touched her.   
  
"You really think so? Well, I hope she's right…sooo…planning on telling your 'crush'?" Harry asked, and put his other arm around her waist, drawing her even closer.   
  
"Yeah, you convinced me, I'll go tell Malfoy right now!" she exclaimed, convincingly joking.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry said, his eyes suddenly hurt and confused.  
  
"Yeah, and right after that I'll run naked through the school! No you idiot, I…I'm in love with you." With that she pressed her lips against his, pulling her true love in for her most cherished kiss.   
  
Harry pulled back for a moment, and whispered breathlessly, "That last one I wouldn't mind seeing…" his eyes shone mischievously, and he closed the small gap between them.   
  
"Oh shut up," Hermione said, and kissed him deeply, pouring all her love into Harry, her destined Soul Mate. 


End file.
